Remembrance Scornfell Official Story
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: The previous human was killed and King Asgore vanished leaving Undyne to take hostile control. Ever since then, monsters kill humans that fall down to try and escape. Until one day when a human, named Frisk, falls that may be able to get out. They get help from their new friends and hope they get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**|REMEMBRANCE|**

 _Scorn - The feeling or belief that someone or something is worthless or despicable._

WARNING! This story contains mature themes, blood, death and some adult language. A PG 13 read.

Chapter 1: What Is Home?

Through all the vines, and crumbling rocks, lay a human child on a bed of red flowers that glowed brightly from the shining light above. The child's red sweater blended in with the rouge flowers. Their outfit made them look like they were of the flowers, however their pale skin was the only thing you could see to tell that they were human. Not even their short, dark, red-brown hair helped pointing them out.

The child lay there, without movement, and if you had stood there with them, you'd think they'd be dead. However, the child was not dead. Just unconscious.

Suddenly, a strange blow of cold wind from the cave flew past the unconscious child. The howling of the wind sounded like a voice. Get up. The wind whistled, then moved on like it was never there. The child slowly started to move. The child's chest moved with their breaths. Now it was true they weren't dead, but they did seem to be hurt.

The child woke up dazed and confused. They slowly opened their eyes, which were as red as the flowers below them, maybe brighter. Their head hurt like they hit it against a rock. Their head wasn't bleeding, but it was scratched. The rest of their body hurt more though. Their pale white face was lying flat on a large bed of red flowers that looked an awful like poppies. They moved their blood red eyes around to see where they were. They couldn't see much. Just flowers in their eyes. They didn't seem to know where they were. They tried moving their arms to lift themselves from where they were laying.

Though their arms ached, they managed to lift their small, weak, helpless self from the flower bed. They were now sitting up, moving their head around to get a better sense of where they were. They saw a large, dark, empty room with a light shining above them. They looked up to see a hole in the ceiling of what looked like rocks. The child realized they were in a hole, and they were deep down, so they didn't bother of thinking to climb back up. They never remembered falling down a hole, but then again, at the moment they couldn't remember a lot of things. They knew their name, but that was about it. They couldn't remember anything about before they got there.

The young human looked down again and tried to look for an exit that might lead them back up. With more of their strength, they managed to stand up on their feet using a nearby sturdy stick. They thought that it would be good to have handy, so they held onto it.

They were in a strange new place, there could be dangerous creatures that might want to attack them. They started walking off into the darkness of the room and came across a large pillar doorway with an odd symbol on it. A circle with wings and beneath it were three triangles. Two facing upward on the sides and one facing downward in the middle. They thought it was odd that a door like this would be in a cave or something but they just wanted to get out of this place.

They walked through the door and just a little further they could see another flower bed with the same flowers but it was much smaller than the other one. They walked forward a bit and as they got closer, one of the red flowers popped up and turned toward them with big white eyes and a face. They jumped back immediately pointing their stick out to defend themselves. The flower also had a shock of surprise as it also put up its defences with little white pellet like things circling it.

Both the child and the flower were scared. The two were staring at each other with scared eyes. Neither one moving, or wanting to move. The child lowered their stick as they saw the flower's state. It's petals seemed torn and it looked just as scared as they did. The child felt sorry for it.

On the other hand, it was a flower with a face. It could be a trick of the eyes, then again, maybe not. When the flower saw the child lower their defence, it lowered it's. The circling pellets disappeared.

"H-howdy." it greeted the small human kindly with a small, childlike voice.

"I'm Flowey. F-flowey the flower." It said almost smiling to see them

"You're a human, right?" it asked them tilting it's head

"Y-yes." The human replied in a soft, quiet voice.

"What's your name then, human?" it asked the child another question seeming a bit more comfortable with them.

"M-my name?" They stuttered a bit still a little shocked to see a talking flower in front of them.

Thankfully, that was the one thing they did remember. Their name.

"My name is Frisk." They replied still unsure whether to trust the flower or not.

"Frisk, huh? That's a nice name." The flower said looking less scared of the child now.

"And your name is Flowey...right?" Frisk asked softly

"Y-yes. Now you have to listen to me," Flowey said as Frisk started to tilt their head questioning what the small flower was going to say

"It's very dangerous here Underground. I can get you out but we'll have to go through the rest of this place." Flowey turned his head around to look further into the dark hallway.

"You mean...I can...go home?" The child asked sounding a bit cheerful at the thought of getting out of the deep hole they had somehow fallen into.

"Y-yes. You can go home." Flowey said sounding a bit upset as he turned his head back towards Frisk.

Frisk took no sight of this, and smiled slightly as the flower motioned them to come closer. As they walked towards the flower, Frisk felt scared. They didn't fully trust this flower yet, but they wanted to. The flower motioned them with his black leaves to sit down. Frisk did as instructed.

"Put out your hand Frisk." Flowey asked them and Frisk did so.

Flowey then, slowly, proceed to climb up Frisk's right arm. Frisk felt very frightened that the flower was 'crawling' on them.

Flowey saw how uncomfortable Frisk was with this but Flowey reassured them.

"Frisk. It's easier to help you this way. If I'm on the ground, I won't be much of a help."

Frisk nodded coming to terms with this arrangement. Frisk worried that Flowey would be moved around a lot on their right arm, since that was their dominant one.

"Flowey. Maybe it would be easier for you to be on my other arm instead." Frisk insisted holding out their left arm out a little.

Flowey didn't say anything and started to 'crawl' up further onto Frisk's right arm and moved rather quickly onto Frisk's left arm. He had to go onto their shoulder, then back, then other shoulder until he placed himself on Frisk's upper arm. Through the migration, Frisk felt even more uncomfortable with Flowey moving his stem and leaves on Frisk's body.

"Happy?" Flowey asked sounding sarcastic after being asked to move.

Frisk nodded their head quickly, clearly not understanding sarcasm.

"Then let's go."

Frisk stood up, with stick in hand, made sure Flowey was securely around their arm, and started walking toward another door with the same symbol on it.

"Hey...Flowey?" Frisk asked turning to the small flower.

"Yeah?"

"What are these symbols? On the door?" Frisk pointed upwards with their right, dominant, hand.

"Oh. That's the...Delta Rune…" Flowey replied sounding almost heartbroken.

"Del-ta...Rune?" Frisk asked saying it slower and tilting their head like a confused dog.

"Yeah it's a symbol used down here a lot."

"What does it mean?" Frisk stared at it while talking to Flowey.

"It uh...It's just a symbol...it really has lost it's meaning…" Again, Flowey not sounding very happy. Though he usually wasn't very happy.

"But-"

"Look, do you want to keep talking about some useless circles and triangles or do you want to go home?" Flowey interrupted Frisk sounding rude and angry.

Frisk's face went from curious to scared. Of course they wanted to go home, but they were a very curious person. They just wanted to know what the symbol meant.

"I...I want to go home." Frisk replied looking down at Flowey

"Good. Then let's keep moving."

Frisk walked through the door to see a much bigger room then the other tiny rooms they had been in before. The walls were built out of dark purple brick and the floor looked to be some kind of smooth stone. The brick walls were lined in black vines and tiny sprouts of red flowers like the ones Frisk had already seen. Little red flowers with black centers and stems. They had never seen this kind of flower before today but they looked familiar somehow like they should know them. There was a staircase with two sides leading up to what appeared to be another doorway. Below the stairs, there was a pile of black leaves.

The room overall was dark, except for the light coming from a strange floating yellow star near the leaf pile. Frisk walked further into the room towards the bright light. Flowey said to go towards the star and touch it. Frisk did as they were asked, and reached their right hand out to touch the glowing star. Once their hand made contact, the star spun and glowed brighter for a few seconds.

Frisk had closed their eyes from the sudden bright light. But opened them soon after, blinking, letting their eyes re-adjust to the light. Frisk, whose body hurt all over, didn't hurt anymore. They were surprised to find their head feeling better.

"Flowey!" The child exclaimed "I'm better!"

"Oh. Yeah. That's a Save Star. It'll heal you when you're in danger. It'll also-" Flowey stopped talking. It wasn't time to tell the human everything yet.

Thankfully, Frisk didn't hear Flowey trail off. They were still excited about the healing of their body. It didn't ache any longer, which was good because little did Frisk know they had a long journey ahead of them. Flowey instructed Frisk to keep going, but Frisk desperately wanted to play in the leaves.

"Please. It'll be just a second." Frisk asked the small red flower politely

"No. We have to keep moving." Flowey's voice was now harsh.

Frisk left the leaves and walked up the left staircase to the doorway. As the child walked through the door Flowey spoke up.

"Now Frisk, there will be a lot of puzzles through here. They will be very hard to solve but I'll help you. You'll have to listen to me very closely. Is that understood?" He talked down to Frisk, even though he was much smaller than them.

"What if we can't solve them?" Frisk asked looking down at the flower on their arm

"We'll try."

Frisk nodded and proceeded to listen to Flowey's every direction.

"Go here."

"Step on that."

"Pull THAT lever! NOT that one!"

Frisk got through the two rooms with fairly easy puzzles. Even though they got yelled at by a little flower. Surprisingly, for such a small flower, he had a very big temper. The next room was small. It had one thing in it. A dummy doll. Frisk was unsure what the doll was for. It was larger than them. Their head came up to it's mid-section. Obviously made for a larger person. Or..something else.

"Flowey, is this dummy a puzzle as well?" Frisk asked.

"What? NO! Don't be dumb! It's a practice dummy!" Flowey yelled out of frustration.

"Oh.." Frisk felt hurt, that Flowey had yelled at them.

Flowey seemed so nice at first but now he seemed very loud and mean. Frisk was starting to think maybe bringing the flower was a bad idea. But then again, he did say he was going to get Frisk home, and he did help them with the puzzles. Frisk really wasn't sure what to think of this flower. Still, he was helping them. So Frisk will trust Flowey. They had to.

"You know this might be a good time to explain fighting." Flowey said turning up to Frisk to catch-eye contact.

"F-fighting?" Frisk lifted their arm to bring Flowey up to eye level.

"Yes. Here underground, you'll have to learn to fight. If you don't know how to already."

"But...I don't want to fight." Frisk said looking Flowey in the eyes.

Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Look Frisk. Down here, it's kill or be killed. It's fight, or die."

"But I don't want to fight or die! And I don't really want to kill anybody…" Frisk looked down at the ground horrified at the idea of them killing someone.

"Frisk. I'm sorry. But you'll have to."

Frisk had no reply. They could take Flowey yelling at them, telling them what to do, but they could no way in any circumstances kill anybody. Human or not. They just couldn't imagine it.

Flowey said no more and urged Frisk to the next room, leaving the dummy alone. Frisk looked down at their stick, then up at Flowey.

Frisk was scared. They didn't want to admit it but they were. They wanted to go home. They wanted to go to a place they don't remember. What was home? How do they know they even want to go back? Yet, Frisk was determined to leave this place and get to wherever they were hoping to go.

They knew there had to be happiness at the end of the journey. It couldn't be long now until they were safe from all harm. They just had to keep going.

 _Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was enough for you to be interested in the story._

 _It took me a months to get the story for this Au together. I wanted it to make sense and have a clear timeline, unlike Missingtale which really wasn't planned at all._

 _Still I hope you guys liked the start of this story! Not sure when it'll update but I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as I can. Bye for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is this 'Home'?**

Frisk walked out of the room where the dummy was. They refused to fight it, even though it was a dummy. Frisk wouldn't hurt anyone, even if it wasn't real. Flowey wasn't pleased. Flowey wanted Frisk to be able to defend themselves in danger, but by the way things were going, it didn't seem like they were going to.

Frisk walked into the next room where the path on the floor wasn't connected to anything and looked really weird. Frisk went up to the path and looked at it. Flowey was already annoyed and wanted to keep moving forward.

"Frisk look at this path carefully." Flowey instructed pointing his leaf down towards the ground.

"Why?" Frisk asked taking their eyes off the path to look at the small flower on their arm.

"Because it's important for the next puzzle. Now memorize it."

Frisk looked back at the puzzle. It's odd shape made no sense to them. Frisk stared at it for awhile.

"Okay." Flowey said angrily, "Let's continue forward."

Frisk walked past the the path and further into the room. As they walked further, the walls came in and formed a small hallway. There was enough room for Frisk, but not enough for two people to walk side by side. And they weren't that big. There was a sign and the wall with strange writing that Frisk didn't understand. It was a different language. Frisk stopped to look at the sign.

"Why did you stop?" Flowey asked.

"I want to know what the sign says." Frisk replied not taking their eyes off the writing on the wall.

"I don't think it's important." Flowey replied tugging on Frisk's arm urging them to move.

"But what does it say?" Frisk wondered still looking at the sign.

"I...I don't know. Flowey said hesitantly.

There was something about Flowey's voice that didn't seem like he was telling the truth. However, frisk didn't pick up on this and feeling a bit discouraged, went on further through the hall.

As they went further, Frisk stopped once they saw the puzzle ahead. In front of them laid a puzzle of spikes above a pool of water. The spikes were like an island in the middle with some planks of wood connecting the island to the purple ground. Frisk was now very sure, they didn't want to do this puzzle.

"Frisk, come on we need to get across." Flowey said wanting to go forward.

But Frisk wouldn't move. They didn't want to walk on sharp spikes. And the puzzle seemed long and dangerous. How were they going to get across?

"Frisk! Come on!" Flowey shouted getting very angry.

"This one looks hard, Flowey…" Frisk said pretty scared about performing this puzzle.

"Frisk we have to cross-"

"But they're spikes!" Frisk interrupted. They were shaking out of their skin.

"Frisk remember the path. The path is the answer." Flowey said looking up at Frisk with it's white beady eyes.

The path. The path had a strange pattern that seemed weird. Frisk tried to remember the path.

"It's the same path you take here."

Frisk looked down at Flowey who was looking up at Frisk. His angry eyes turned soft. He was showing compassion. But just for a second. Then his face went back to harsh. Frisk nodded reluctantly. They moved forward onto the the wood. They looked back down to Flowey who urged them forward. Frisk took a step forward and shut their eyes as they did.

Frisk opened their eyes and saw that the spike floor had disappeared. But only where they were standing. They saw that the floor was made of squares and wherever they stepped, the floor would disappear. Frisk almost smiled that they were okay. They took another step forward and were okay. Frisk looked down at Flowey smiling that they were okay. Flowey didn't look up. He didn't say anything. Frisk looked back forward. They took another step and were fine. Frisk took another step forward without thinking, except instead of being safe, they had pierced their leg with the spikes. Frisk cried out in pain as their leg started bleeding rapidly. Frisk looked back to Flowey who was freaking out as well.

"Frisk why did you do that! I told you to remember the path!" Flowey yelled.

Frisk didn't speak. They were hurting badly and screaming in pain. Flowey tried talking to them but Frisk didn't answer. Slowly, Flowey's voice became distant. The world around Frisk was becoming lighter. Their eyes closed slowly as they took a final breath.

Frisk snapped back and blinking their eyes as their hand was reaching out touching the yellow star. The star spun for a few seconds afterward before stopping. Frisk was breathing heavily. What had they just witnessed? At one moment, they were bleeding to death, and the next they were back alive fit as a fidel.

Frisk started crying because they didn't understand. Flowey tugged their arm. Frisk looked down at him.

"Frisk, are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

Frisk shook their head with tears forming in their eyes.

"Why didn't you follow the path?" Flowey's voice wasn't harsh like usual. It was softer. Kinder.

"I-I th-thought I w-was…" they stuttered, still in shock by what just happened.

Flowey sighed and closed his eyes. Frisk wasn't sure if he was upset or not.

"F-flowey? What j-just happened?" Frisk asked bringing Flowey up to their face.

"You died." Flowey replied.

"B-but...I'm still here…"

"You reset." He corrected.

"Reset?" Frisk asked back at him.

"Yes. It's one of your abilities. The star not only heals you, it saves your progress."

Frisk just looked at Flowey not really understanding. Flowey sighed and tried to simplify.

"When you die, you go back to where your last save was. Wherever the last star you touched is, you'll go back there. Understand?"

Frisk nodded slowly. They think they understood.

"So...if I die, I'll come back h-here?"

"Yes. Until you reach the next star and save there."

"Okay. I think I g-get it." Frisk said wiping their tears.

"Alright. Let's try again."

Frisk and Flowey had done the previous two puzzles with ease and got to the spike puzzle. Flowey suggested taking more time remembering the path. Frisk walked the path the way it's supposed to. Then proceed to the spikes. Frisk was more scared of them this time since they knew what would happen if they made a mistake. Flowey was back to his normal yelling self.

"Okay. Remember the path Frisk. You can do this."

Frisk took the first step forward. They were shaking a lot. They didn't want to mess up again. They took the next step forward. Then the next. Now here came the tricky part. If they took another step forward, they knew it wouldn't end well for them. So there was only one way to go. Up. Frisk took a step up. They closed their eyes hoping they wouldn't be hurt, and they weren't. Frisk almost jumped for joy but remembered they were standing on a pathway of spikes.

"Good. Now keep going."

Frisk nodded and took another step forward. As they did, Flowey yelled at them to stop. Frisk, with foot in mid-air stopped. They looked down and put their foot down on the square they were on. Flowey shook their head and pointed up. Frisk took another step up. Safe. Frisk sighed and thanked Flowey.

Frisk took the next step forward. Then the next. Now Frisk had a problem. They forgot the path. They weren't sure if there was another step forward, or if they had to go down. They looked down to Flowey.

"Um...I think it's forward."

Frisk took another step forward. Wrong move. Their foot was skewered in the spike square bleeding. Again Frisk yelled out in pain. It wasn't as bad this time, but their boot was filling with blood. They managed to pull their foot out of the spike, almost falling back into the other spikes behind them. Flowey was worried.

"Frisk. Turn down."

Frisk took a step downward. As their foot hit the ground, they yelled in pain. It hurt so badly. They took another. Frisk was scared. Their foot was bleeding badly and they could barely walk. They didn't want to go forward. But Flowey urged them on.

Frisk took a step forward. They remembered a long stretch to the path. They kept walking forward for a few steps. They needed a rest. Or sit. But they were so close and they didn't want to have to go through this again. They took the fifth step forward. Flowey could tell they were exhausted. He tried to help for the last part.

He talked them through where to go. Two steps up. 3 steps forward. Frisk got to the end and fell to the ground. The black of their right foot was stained with blood. They couldn't go on. It hurt too much. Flowey knew where the next star was but it was a long distance to walk for Frisk in their condition. But there was no other way. Flowey saw how hurt Frisk was. They were crying in pain holding their foot. Flowey tugged Frisk's sweater.

"Frisk. The next star is just past this hallway. If you must, you can to crawl, but I know you can do it Frisk. You have to stay determined."

Frisk, through their crying, nodded and tried to get up only to fall down. Their foot had spilled so much blood. It got hard to stand. But Frisk didn't want to die. They didn't want to do that puzzle again. They took a deep breath and started to crawl. Flowey moved himself up their arm to their shoulder to get a better view. Frisk was wobbling all over the hallway. He tried to help them stay straight so they wouldn't bump into anything. Frisk wanted to close their eyes and sleep. It would have been so easy to just fall down and sleep. But they were determined to get to that star. They kept going, dragging their foot behind them. Slowly but surely, Frisk was moving. They were about three quarters of the way. But that didn't stop them. Flowey every now and then said things like,

"Keep going."

"You're almost there."

"You have to stay determined."

Frisk took those words and turned them into fuel. They wouldn't stop. They HAD to get there. Then they could rest.

Frisk was almost there. They were just about to pass the pillar at the end of the hallway. Flowey's eyes widened.

"Come on Frisk! We're almost there! Just a little further!"

Frisk felt so weak, most of their strength had gone. They were crawling with their arms and elbows trying to keep going. _Just a little further…_ they thought. They had been crawling for so long, they didn't even bother looking forward any more. Their head was down, and their eyes were starting to close. They tried so hard to stay awake, but they felt that their time had come. Yet they kept pushing.

Finally, the little voice of Flowey said something amazing to Frisk.

"We're here."

Frisk looked up and looked at the shining glowing star in front of them. Their hand reached out to touch it. They were so close to death. They reached out as far as they could go. Their little fingers just touched the star. It was done. They were saved.

Frisk's foot suddenly healed up and their energy came rushing back. The stain in their boot was gone and it was like all of that never happened.

Frisk sighed from relief. They were so scared they were going to die again. But they were glad they had Flowey. Frisk took their arm, that Flowey was on, and raised it to their chest and took their other hand and wrapped it around.

"Frisk? What are you doing?" Flowey asked a bit annoyed

"Hugging you." Frisk replied cheerfully, trying their best to hug the small flower.

Flowey didn't say anything afterward. He just looked up at Frisk and smiled.

After playing in the leaves, which was okay with Flowey, Frisk walked upward to a small room with a single small pillar in the middle. On the pillar was a bowl of something. Frisk wasn't tall enough to see what was in it, but they could reach inside.

Flowey said it was a bad idea.

"It could be a trap."

Frisk went onto their tiptoes and reached into the bowl. To their surprise, it wasn't a trap. They reached into the bowl and took out its sustenance. Flowey had no words as he saw the piece of candy in Frisk's hand.

"Candy?"

"I guess so." Frisk said about to open it.

"No wait! Save it for later." Flowey warned Frisk.

"Why?"

"There will be times were the Save Stars are far apart. You'll need food to heal you when you have nothing else."

"Food can heal me?" Frisk asked looking at the piece of candy in their hand.

"Yes. Monster food can." Flowey said almost regretting saying that.

"Monster…" Frisk shivered from saying the word.

They never thought that Monsters could exist. They don't really remember things from the surface, but somehow they knew what monsters were. And they knew they were dangerous. Or so they thought.

"Monsters live down here. We've been here for years."

Frisk still felt a bit nervous.

"You'll learn more about them soon. For now let's keep going."

Frisk nodded and headed out of the room. They walked back to the star and saved again. They could never be too careful.

Frisk strolled down the path a bit cheerful. They were happy that they passed the death puzzle. They hoped there were no more death puzzles but somehow they doubted it. Just as they were going to turn the corner, they heard a voice. Frisk froze. They looked down at Flowey who didn't seemed surprised.

"Flowey…" Frisk whispered "What was that."

"Calm down. It's just-"

And before Flowey could answer, a large stranger turned the corner. Frisk stumbled backward upon seeing the stranger. There was no doubt about it. This was a monster.

It had white fur and big grey horns protruding from its head. It had big floppy ears and a muzzle with sharp teeth. It's eyes were a dark red with yellow sclera and it had big hands that looked like the size baseball gloves. Maybe bigger.

Frisk had a look of terror on their face. The only thought going through their head was that they were going to die. They closed their eyes and waited to be taken back to the star. But nothing happend.

Instead they felt the tug of Flowey on their arm. Frisk opened their eyes and saw the monster leaning down towards them with one of it's big hands out towards them. Frisk looked up at the monster and saw something. The monster didn't look scary. It, she, looked kind. The monster was wearing red tinted glasses and a red sleeveless sweater dress. She had black, fingerless gloves on her hands and the symbol from the doorways, was on the dress at chest level. The monster looked kind as she was holding her hand out to the child hoping to help them up.

"Greetings. Do not be afraid my child," The monster spoke kindly and sweet looking down at the fallen child.

"I am Toriel. The Caretaker of the Ruins. Welcome 'Home'."

 _Chapter 2 is done. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I was really_ _concerned_ _about writing the reset scene but hopefully I did okay. Again, I've planned out the entire story so it's just a matter of me writing it and posting it. Also, I'm on the Undertale Amino app. My name is the same so if you want to see some art of the Au's I've made, there is the place. There's also extra info and stuff too._

 _Well I guess until the next chapter! -Cupz_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

Frisk blinked up at the Monster they saw before them. She so kindly introduced herself to Frisk and patiently waited for them to speak.

"H-hello." Frisk said still not sure what was happening.

There was a monster standing in front of them, with all the capabilities to kill them, but offered them kindness. Frisk would be rude to refuse her offering to help.

Frisk took the hand of Toriel, the monster, and felt her hand as she pulled Frisk up. It was soft and fluffy. Nothing like what Frisk first envisioned a monster to look like. Frisk thought monsters looked slimy or scaly with big claws and sharp teeth. Not big fluffy goat like creatures who helped people when they've been scared.

"What is your name, my child?" Toriel asked letting go of the child's much smaller hand.

"Frisk," they replied "and this is Flowey." They said showing their arm to the monster.

Toriel's friendly smile faded a bit as she saw the little red flower on Frisk's arm.

"Hello, Flowey." She said in a not too friendly tone.

"Hello, Toriel." Flowey said back. Also not sounding friendly.

Frisk looked at the both of them feeling awkward for introducing the two. Even though they already seemed to know each other.

"Well my child, if you would like, you can come with me. I will take you through the rest of this dangerous place." Toriel said turning back to Frisk with her friendly smile, holding out her hand again.

Frisk looked down at Flowey who sighed and nodded. Frisk looked back to Toriel and took her big fluffy hand. Her hand was warm and basically surrounded Frisk's hand and wrist. It was like she wasn't holding it, but trapping it.

However, Toriel seemed like the kind of monster, or person, to help. Not attack. Frisk trusted Toriel like they trusted Flowey. The only difference was Flowey yelled at Frisk, and Toriel seemed genuinely friendly. Nevertheless, Frisk trusted both of them.

Toriel guided Frisk through the puzzles before them. Toriel knew how to solve every puzzle and she did so with ease. Frisk held Toriel's hand through them all as they walked further into the ruins. There were more puzzles with floor spikes, however this time, there was a button to push them all down. As they passed that puzzle, Frisk saw another save star. Frisk wanted to touch it, but they were holding Toriel's hand. Frisk reached out as far as they could, but no luck. It was too far. Frisk looked up at the big goat monster and was intimidated by her looks. Frisk was going to ask to stop, but they were too scared.

Flowey took notice of this, and spoke up.

"Hey! Lady! Can we stop for a minute?" The tiny flower said up to the fluffy monster with the sharp teeth and horns.

Annoyed, Toriel stopped and let go of Frisk's hand letting them rest.

"I will be in the next room when you are ready, my child." Toriel said sweetly as she walked out to the next hallway.

"Thank you Flowey." Frisk said turning down to their little flower friend.

"Yeah, yeah, now touch the star and let's keep going."

Frisk touched the glowing star and saved their progress. Frisk looked to their left and saw a small table with a piece of cheese sitting on it. Frisk looked around and saw a tiny hole at the bottom of the wall.

"Frisk? What are you doing?" Flowey asked.

"Looking for the mouse." Frisk answered on the ground looking through the hole.

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Frisk got up and started walking in the direction Toriel had gone in.

"Flowey? Do you and Miss Toriel not like each other?"

"Well," Flowey started "You see we-"

The flower was interrupted as Frisk was startled by a ghost popping up out of nowhere. Frisk almost fell backwards as they were afraid of this new monster. There were tiny little pellets around Frisk now. They wondered what they were until they quickly realized it was Flowey. He had surrounded them in the small turning things as protection. Frisk looked at the ghost in front of them.

The ghost was black and barely transparent. It's eyes and mouth were red with no discernible pupils. It was wearing red headphones and seemed very angry.

"Why would you do that?" The ghost asked in a very annoyed tone. "Couldn't you see I was sleeping!"

Frisk didn't know what to say. Of course they hadn't seen him. They weren't looking down while they were walking. Frisk felt sorry for their mistake.

"I-I'm sorry...Mr. Ghost," Frisk said still scared of this new encounter. "I w-wasn't looking…"

The ghost from hearing these words looked surprised. Like he had never heard an apology before. He sighed and relaxed his angry face.

"Whatever...just be more careful." said the ghost as he moved away from his sleeping spot.

"I will Mr. Ghost thank you." Frisk said as they put a hand on Flowey's head.

Flowey's pellets disappeared. Frisk stood up and looked at the headphone wearing ghost.

"Napstablook." the ghost said introducing himself.

"Frisk." the child said back smiling up at him.

The two parted ways and Frisk saved, just to be sure, and continued forward.

"How did you do that?" Flowey asked looking a bit puzzled.

"How did I…"

"How did you get that ghost to not attack you?"

"Well...he said he was sleeping, and I didn't see where I was going, so I apologized." Frisk explained.

Flowey didn't respond as Frisk met up with Toriel in the next room. Toriel smiled upon seeing the small child approach her. She held out her hand once more.

"Ready, my child?"

The child nodded and happily took the big fluffy hand of the friendly monster.

After a few more rooms of puzzles, the three finally came to to a giant dead tree in the middle of the walkway. Around it, were all of it's leaves sitting on the ground. Frisk was amazed of how big the tree was. It was much taller than Toriel, and Toriel was quite large. As they passed the tree, Frisk looked up at it's long empty branches. It looked sad. Or at least they thought it did.

Frisk looked back forward to a small looking house with more leaves and surprisingly, a save star. Toriel walked Frisk inside but they wanted to press the star. Flowey didn't help this time. So they knew they'd have to come back later.

Frisk walked into the house and immediately felt warm and welcome. It was bright and calm but it had a feeling of sadness as well. It felt homely, but lonely. Frisk felt like maybe the nice fluffy monster was lonely. They felt sad for her.

Toriel lead the small child into the dining room where a somewhat large table was standing with three chairs around it. Two fairly large ones, and one small one. Seeing this, Frisk felt even more sad for Toriel.

"Come. Make yourself at home, my child."

Frisk came and sat down at the smallest chair. Not just because it was the closest, but because it was the only one they could get onto. They sat on the chair as Toriel went into the kitchen. On the table were dead flowers in a vase. They were just withering away. Frisk tried reaching out to the flowers to touch them, but couldn't reach. They looked around the room they were in and saw a big comfy chair near an open fire place. Beside that, a bookshelf stood carrying many books. Frisk wanted to see what books she had, but Flowey said they were all about snails. All of them. The small room then filled with a delightful smell. Frisk turned their head to see Toriel coming back with a freshly made pie in her hands.

Frisk hadn't smelt anything like it before. It smelled amazing. I would describe it if I could. The monster placed the pie in front of the human child and gave them a plate and fork.

"Have you ever had Butterscotch Cinnamon pie before?" the fluffy monster asked giving the child a decent sized piece of pie.

Frisk shook their head and looked at the fresh pastry sitting in front of them. They could see the steam coming off of it, and the smell was radiating their nose. Frisk looked up at the monster as if asking if they could eat it.

"Yes, child. That is for you. Please enjoy." Toriel said sweetly, smiling at Frisk.

Frisk took the fork and started to eat the pie. By the first taste, they were in love. They had never had anything more delicious. They smiled widely and continued eating. Flowey scoffed and turned his head. Frisk heard this and thought that maybe he wanted some. How rude of Frisk not to share. They take a small piece of the crust and put it up to Flowey on their shoulder. Flowey turned back to this act of kindness. He was surprised by it. He ate the piece off Frisk's fork and they smiled. Flowey enjoyed it. It didn't seem surprised by it's taste, like he'd had it before. Frisk didn't think too much of this, and finished their pie.

Once they were done, Toriel took their plate away then came back.

"So child, how was the pie?" she asked hoping to get an honest answer.

"It was really good Miss Toriel!" Frisk said with a big smile.

Toriel smiled back. It was a genuinely happy smile, like she hadn't heard those kind words in a while. But Toriel's smile faded as she saw Frisk's clothes.

"My child, your clothes! You must have really taken a fall…"

Toriel was worried about Frisk now. How she didn't notice before, we won't know, but she does now.

"Oh! Um...I guess…" Frisk answered looking down at their clothes seeing them ripped and tattered.

"Come." Toriel said wanting the child to follow.

Frisk hopped off the chair but Flowey speaks up.

"Frisk...do you really trust her?"

Frisk nodded trying to reassure Flowey that trusting Toriel is okay. Flowey sighed and let Frisk catch up with the tall monster.

Frisk followed Toriel into the gold coloured hallway carpeted with a fancy carpet and different kinds of flowers. They stopped at the first door and Toriel opened it and walked in. Frisk walked in slowly to see the fluffy monster rummaging around in a closet. Frisk stood in the doorway wondering what she could be doing. Then, she turns around with clothes that look brand new.

"I think these should be your size, child."

Toriel laid three things on the bed. A long sleeved red with black striped shirt, red knee socks and black shoes with white soles. Frisk's eyes lit up as they saw the new clothes in front of them.

"These are...for me?" Frisk asked coming into the room and looking at the clothing articles.

"Yes my child. These are for you." Toriel said letting Frisk look at them and pick them up.

Frisk felt so happy. This was so nice. First they get food, which was delicious, now they get new clothes. They were very thankful for these nice things.

"Thank you, Miss Toriel…" The young child started tearing up. They were just very happy and they weren't sure why they were getting like this.

"You are very welcome young one." Toriel patted Frisk on the head before leaving the room closing it behind her leaving Frisk and Flowey alone.

Frisk looked at the new clothes. They were excited to put them on.

"What do you think Flowey?" Frisk asked still in a good mood.

"About the clothes? Or Toriel?"

"The clothes. Aren't they nice?"

"I guess…" Flowey said

"You don't like them?" Frisk asked sounding a bit disappointed.

Flowey didn't say anything back. He was clearly distracted. Frisk kindly asked him to leave their arm since they needed to change. Flowey slithered off and into an old shoe that was in the closet he had asked Frisk to retrieve. Frisk took off their sweater and revealed their overalls before taking the straps down to remove their white t-shirt. Flowey had turned around to give Frisk some privacy while they were changing. A minute or so later, Frisk told him he could turn around. When he did, Frisk had on their new shirt under their black overalls. They had on the red knee socks and white sole black shoes. The child did jazz hands and a little 'ta-dah' moment to show flowey their new look.

Flowey flapped his little leaves together as to simulate clapping. He didn't look too impressed, but he did say that at least Frisk didn't smell like mud and grime. Frisk was thankful for that comment and went to go show Toriel.

Flowey now back around Frisk's arm, the two went out of the room to find where the lovely monster hostess went off to. Frisk first walked into the room where Toriel and them had first came into and saw Toriel sitting on the big arm chair near the fireplace reading a book about snails. Frisk went up to her happily and stood in front of her.

"Miss Toriel?" Frisk said hoping to get the fluffy monster's attention.

Toriel looked up from her book to see Frisk in their new clothes. She smiled happily and put her paws to her face almost gasping at how cute the human child looked.

"My child, you look adorable. I knew those clothes would fit!" Toriel exclaimed with a genuinely happy smile on her face.

Frisk smiled as well from the compliment and blushed a little from being called adorable. It seemed the only one who wasn't smiling was Flowey. Toriel suddenly looked like she remembered something.

"My child, wait here. I have one more thing for you."

Toriel got up and placed the book she was reading face down to save her page. She walked off back into the yellow hallway and into a room.

Frisk looked to Flowey who was also unsure what Toriel could possibly want Frisk to have. Frisk looked back to the bookshelf and looked at all the books. They remembered that Flowey said they were about snails but wanted to see for themselves. Sure enough, he was right. Every single book on that shelf, was about snails in one way or another. Frisk was surprised by this even though their flower friend had told them earlier.

Toriel came back quickly with something in her paw and a hand mirror. She came up to Frisk and kneeled down. She put something in their hair before stepping back to now look at Frisk again. She smiled gleefully. Frisk seemed confused.

"My child. I wanted to give you something that means a lot to me." Toriel held out a mirror for Frisk to see themselves and Frisk saw that Toriel had put a small flower clip in their hair. It was a red flower like Flowey with the black center, except this one only had five petals like the flowers from the bed Frisk had woken up in. Frisk liked this new accessory and hugged Toriel.

The monster seemed a bit shocked by this action but hugged the small child back. Flowey was getting smothered by the hugs and asked them to let go.

Frisk was getting tired as they had stayed there for dinner and was read to by Toriel afterward. They had fallen asleep listening to the snail story. Toriel carried the child back to the room they were introduced to. She had laid them down on the bed and pulled the covers and looked at them for a moment before leaving the room. Flowey tried to wriggle out from under the covers he was put under. He wanted to go back to the shoe, but he decided to stay with Frisk. He couldn't sleep, but the covers were warm. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so warm inside a house.

He was still unsure whether to trust Toriel or not. Frisk did, but they were a naive child who was too curious. He had seen too many children fall victim to monsters in the underground. He had never met one so nice. He was thinking, maybe this one, could be the one. The one to save them. Everyone. All the monsters. There was a chance. And he was willing to take that chance.

 _Thank you everyone for being patient with this story. I'm still working on it and I didn't give it up. I want to finish this story but there are most likely going to be a lot of chapters. Thank you for reading! And remember to follow me on the Undertale Amino app for more information on Scornfell if you're_ _interested_ _! -Cupz_


End file.
